snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Wade Potter
Wade Lars Elisabeth-Potter is a wizard who was born in Oslo, Norway. Currently, he works as a Hippogriff breeder after playing professionally for the Tutshill Tornados as a Chaser. Wade had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy after serving as their Head Boy. Previously, he was first enrolled at Durmstrang Institute during his first through fourth year before transferring into the house of Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Early Life & Upbringing Wade is descended from the Black family, as a fifth generation-born Potter. He was a love child born to Hufflepuff alumni of Hogwarts, Charely Potter and Eve Elisabeth. His father, Charely, a former Auror in training, was a retired Professional Quidditch player before working at a surfing/broom flying shop, whilst his mother, Eve, was a wizarding naturalist at the time of his birth. The family was close-knit doting on young Wade. By the age of five, family tragedies included the death of his grandparents and disappearance of his mother, leaving his father, Aunt Selena-Rose, and Uncle Walter to care for him and his younger cousin, Luc. Later on in the summer of 2082 he gained two half-sisters (Alana & Elisa) from his dad's fiance at the time Victoria. Then with his wife, Indy, they have two sons and two daughters named Thadius (b. 2084), Darius (b. 2088), Daisy (b. 2086), and Tierra (b. 2093) respectively. Wade was a precarious child, often exploring whenever an eye wasn't kept on him. He had two dogs, Lulu and Mona at his side because of this. Wade was close to his mother who would have him at her side when she was around pleasant surroundings in her work, encouraging his love for animals and the outdoors. His father would occasionally sit him as a toddler on the counter to play at his shop, increasing sales with his constant excitement and cute factor. His first signs of magic made his visits less frequent after having made broomsticks fall on unsuspecting customers. At four years old, Wade overheard his grandmother, Missy Potter (née Thurkell), and mother, who were wizarding naturalists discuss plans to venture for the unsighted Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They lived in their supposed neighboring country, Sweden, increasing their chances of finding one. Young Wade became excited at the thought of a new animal friend and begged to go with them. Needless to say, his grandmother and mother refused, due to the danger, but were inspired to continue their search in regards to Wade's future education. He got his stuffed animal, Henry the Hippogriff from his mother, instilling his interest. Eve shared many stories regarding Hippogriffs and their nature of being very proud and protective creatures, which gave Wade the inspiration to be protective and help others whenever possible. Their deaths had a strong impact on Wade, as he regretted influencing them to search for that one particular creature. Along with the scary stories and occurrences of Inferi spotted throughout their old village, Wade's fear of his loved ones ending up as one of them took form. He would keep Henry close as his aiding comfort whenever things get too bad and sad around him until graduation. Durmstrang Institute First-Fourth Years (2075-79): At age eleven, nearing twelve, Wade was accepted into Durmstrang Institute. He was a hat stall between Vulpelara and Ucilena but was landed in Vulpelara in the end. He tried joining the school's tribal dance team to be one of the youngest. He hadn't cared much for hard work indoors, becoming the class clown. In his first year, Wade watched the ceremony where the seventh years performed the school tribal dance. He thought it was fun, and tried to jump in with them.. only to have his robes set on fire after one of the girls blew fire in the direction he happened to be running towards. He got a stern warning from the Professors, who forced him to wear those untreated burnt robes for the entire week. But he shrugged it off after hearing that his classmates seemed to like the spectacle he made of himself. He attended classes and officially became known as the Class Clown and the unofficial stunt man, causing havoc by doing crazy dares such as climbing the buildings and throwing stuff threw windows. Detentions happened often with him for these stunts, but they were worth it as he developed a cool reputation in his class. His second year went smoothly other than one event. He tried to join the Frog choir, but not liking how they were kept locked up before use... Wade freed them in the school pond with the help of another choir member, Dave, hours before their next lesson began. They then tried to persuade the Headmaster for better treatment on the frogs, only to get detention for stealing and releasing what they considered school property. It was worth it though since the Frog choir was canceled for the remaining year. His interest in the frogs' care did catch one of the Professor's attention, who suggested he attend his classes on Dark Creatures. By his third year, Wade and Dave became an infamous duo. They agreed to Professor Galmound's offer on Dark Creatures. Wade who was only exposed to the harmless ones, was surprised to now know of the meaning of Dark creatures. Dave, however, seemed too interested in this subject, as he would talk about wanting to own a Manticore when he graduates. Gradually, he hung out less with Dave who started to hang out with a different crowd, one who did more than cause trouble but destroyed property and grounds. He got into a big fight with Dave that caused a crowd to form, Wade won the duel which earned him popularity points. In his fourth year, Wade's younger cousin Luc was starting his first year at Durmstrang at the early age of ten to attend the gifted program. Wade had to keep a lookout for him. Luc would be subject to some teasing for his height and odd appearance when alone, so he would tag along with Wade and his friends. Wade occasionally would find his constant presence annoying at times, but he never complained. Instead, keeping him around when none of his own friends wanted to spend as much time outdoors. They tried camping outdoors once... both getting detentions and howlers, though his Aunt Selena-Rose was scarier. It was only a matter of time before the cousins had to be separated. By end of Wade's fourth year, his late-night detentions cost him valuable sleeping time. So he would catch up on that around breaks.. and sometimes during classes, which earned him some more. Wade stopped though by exam time since he did not want to repeat the year. He did well on them, but the damage was done to his reputation among the Professors. He had potential, the Professors noted, but it was just that he had to learn to control himself. Although some detentions and his younger cousin's arrival at the school did wonders for his behavior, calming him enough to set an example. When he returned home with Luc, it was already decided, he would be going to Hogwarts for his remaining school years. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Fifth Year (2079-2080): Wade arrived at Hogwarts unsure of how everything ran at the school, seeing as his dad wanted him to learn everything on his own just as he had to... Yeah, Wade didn't agree with that reasoning, either. So he had other classmates teach him the basics, including the sorted houses. Wade was then sorted into Hufflepuff on arrival, just as his dad and mum were to his surprise. After the warm welcome from his house table, Wade began to lose his grudge on the transfer and began to actually try throughout the whole year. During classes, Wade took a liking to Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. For the most part, teachers ignored him with the exception of Ancient Runes. He was thought of as a naughty student due to ignoring Professor Botros instructions to not touch the item withheld due to his curiosity. The subject of Thor and his hammer convinced him to take his interests to another level. During a silent auction, Wade had won himself a free ride on a Hippogriff using a portion of the money he had saved up over the years doing the odd jobs for his neighbors growing up. He had intended on spending it on a replica of Thor's Hammer, but a rich elder man stubbornly beat him to it.. raising his father's suspicion enough to question him on how he had managed to save enough to bid at a high price despite losing it. Wade in the meantime before he was expected to ride the Hippogriff, went to the library for once to read up on them so he wouldn't mess up. His interest grew in the creature, enough for him to want to own one himself, later on, thanks to the three recommended books. Along with studying for his O.W.Ls, he signed up for the Quidditch team, starting as a Beater. Napping outside of lessons bored him as he began lacking interest in classes, so he joined the Gobstones team (scored once) and Quidditch team (whacked a bludger at Min's boyfriend). He was quick at learning to wield the bat, tieing him with four others as #4 Beater in the school, befriending and working with his house team throughout the Quidditch season. Wade was happy, lessening his plan to leave Hogwarts as he finally wrote to his dad. Wade snuck into one of the pens to ride a Hippogriff. He fully lost his grudge after making new friends. As OWLs approached, his napping continued. He dealt with a boggart twice from a DADA lesson and as part of the examination. Wade didn't find Hogwarts so bad after all and decided to not ask his dad again about returning to Durmstrang. It ended on a happy note as his house won the Quidditch, and amused note when their house tied with Slytherin in winning the House Cup. During the summer, Wade spent most of the summer with Aunt Selena-Rose, Uncle Walter, and cousin Luc back in Norway. Wade shared with Luc his encounter with a boggart, prompting them to go to his mother's memorial. Wade wasn't ready to tell the others yet, even though Luc suggested he do so. Not wanting to get in trouble again, they returned home and practiced flying around their backyard for upcoming Quidditch games. Once inside the house, his Aunt and Uncle were sitting at the living room, where a Barn Owl sat waiting for Wade. They told him that he had something important to open, exciting Wade. It was his O.W.L results. He earned 8 out of 10 attempted OWLs, but no Outstandings. Wade was a little sad at not seeing an 'O' for his favorite subject, Care of Magical Creatures. He wasn't surprised with the subjects he failed at, merely amused that they weren't T's given his lack of interest in Astronomy and History of Magic. For his eight OWLs, he was given an owl of his own, as a reward. Sixth Year (2080-81): This year at Hogwarts turned out to be the unexpected when a poor school feast and unkempt state of the common rooms revealed the school to be financially in trouble. Eating and lounging in the common rooms were priced as well, leaving Wade to dive into his savings. He began napping instead under the bleachers in the Quidditch Pitch before and after Quidditch practices to save the spending. He and Luc had plans that required every little bit of extra money from the summers saved. Occasionally, Wade had dove into his savings, showing his generosity and appreciation for his friends by purchasing onesie PJs for his teammates.. and eventual girlfriend, Indiana Hutchinson. An extra onesie that resembled a cow also came with them, which he then gave to the groundskeeper, Mr. Firth, who to his delight suggested that they wear their own at the ending feast. Onesies became his choice of casual attire this year. Wade once again rejoined the Gobstones and Quidditch team. On the Quidditch team, he exchanged his beater's bat for scoring as a Chaser. Due to his top ranking the last term, he was eligible to play against the Staff during one match. The students won, of course. His house, however, lost the Quidditch cup, placing in third place this year despite his ranking as #2 Chaser. Instead, they won the House Cup and Gobstones. The school year had a lot of downsides with the financial issue, and the unusual chilling weather throughout the term caused by dementors. One solitude for it was consuming the delicious ice cream. Wade was one of the many to consume it and experience the positive effects resulting in excessive energy and extreme happiness. Though it wasn't until his final Charms class, where everyone had plain ice cream that Wade expressed these extra happy feelings. Perhaps having pickles with the ice cream was the best idea in delaying it? Either way, this called for intervention as during the final Potions lesson they were to make an antidote to the effects in the form of syrup. Naturally, Wade fell asleep after consuming enough of the antidote.. waking up in time for the dementors to invade another party. Parties from then on never stayed happy and fun, as the dementors became increasingly determined to take at least one soul. They succeeded, as Wade witnessed Groundskeeper Firth suffer a fate worse than death at the Ice cream party with the Dementor's kiss. The sight left him shaken and sleeping for the remainder of the term became difficult for Wade as nightmares of Inferi invaded his dreams, somewhat reverting to his younger habits of sleeping with his stuffed Hippogriff, Henry, and extra cuddles with Indy for comfort throughout the day. The ending feast was solemn yet silly. Wade kept his word and honored Mr. Firth by wearing his tiger onesie, whilst everyone else was in their school uniforms. He didn't get in trouble, thankfully. In between everyone mourning for the vegetable state Mr. Firth was now in, it seemed as though the effects of the Ice cream syrup cure came with extra bursts of insanity. The Headmistress began singing and skipping throughout the feast, along with some people dancing on tables, declaring love, and random kisses happening... Oh, and Wade hugged Professor Lafay at the end. Despite the rumors, Hogwarts wasn't going to close, as they were promised in the next term increased security and less money being demanded to stay there. Wade then bid some of his graduating friend's farewells, as they wouldn't be returning. He definitely was going to miss them, when he begins his seventh and final year. The summer before Wade's final year was eventful. After arriving home, he met his dad's girlfriend, Victoria. They got along fairly well despite his somewhat sad feeling. Wade didn't have any issue with his dad dating, mainly on the sad events that took place recently. His dad later agreed to arrange personal lessons with him and taught him how to master the Patronus charm after his rendezvous with Indy in Disneyland Paris. Wade returned refreshed and happy after a month there, and kept his mind busy by also working at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley as an Intern, and attending his friend, Alyssa 's wedding. It took some time of practice before Wade's Patronus of a rare Tigon, a crossbred animal between a male tiger and a female lion, took form. Wade eventually confirmed to his dad everything on what happened, with the dementor attacks, and declined to return to Durmstrang despite everything. His dad didn't want to risk his son's life again but knew there was no forcing now that Wade was of age. An owl arriving, later on, sealed his reasoning for returning, after finding a very shiny badge enclosed. Wade was going to serve as Head Boy in his seventh and final year. Seventh Year (2081-82): Wade had a wonderful summer with Indy, who was there when he got his letter proclaiming him as the Head Boy. The rest of his summer was spent with the family where he picked up the skill to knit. When Wade boarded the train to Hogwarts and to his delight saw Min there who became the new Hufflepuff Prefect. He got acquainted with the Head Girl, Katrina Hudson, who he dubbed as his 'Head Buddy'. He also met the other new Prefects and Quidditch Captains. It was a joyous ride despite younger students invading the compartment. New to his plate of activities was joining the Gobstones steam along with returning to the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. As Head Boy Wade got with the other prefects to plan out this year's event. They had a rocking PJ party with the whole school taking part where he was put in charge of making stuffed animals while everyone was decked in their favorite pajama attire. Later on with Alec's help they gave Nigel a afro hairstyle. During this term, Wade was one of the most popular boys in school, naturally, from serving as Head Boy, he often appeared in articles such as the Aparecium..twice. First for being rumored to be cheating on Indy with Minerva, which was definitely not true. Since Ethan had graduated, Minnie turned to Wade and Indy for support as she had her own worries, Wade naturally helped her through them. The second time Wade was referenced serving as a model for cheating on his girlfriend to Alec since the two were best friends. It was quite the surprising the fun the two had together camping under blanket forts and in the Quidditch team locker rooms didn't also make an appearance in the Aparecium. Wade kept a close bond with all of his friends, even inventing Pickle cereal, sharing it with Alec and Nigel. When he finally ran out of pickles, he replaced them with carrots for the next five months. This was when Wade started to get silly, gifting onesies to all of his friends, including Nigel a starfish onesie after teaching him the starfish song. Eventually, Wade broke his absence of pickles by eating Nash's. Together with Kaiden and Toby, all five boys became the Bladger Boys, creating misfit and having fun together. During an Ancient Runes class, he rode a Granin Horse with Alec and they named her Nicole who was very nice and fast as they ended up finishing the race first. This term he was selected as a competing champion representing Care of Magical Creatures as he teamed up with fellow best friend and co-prefect Min in the EBWEQBSC quiz bowl. It took place in a maze where they were to ride a Hippogriff to a talking Gargoyle who gave them a riddle to solve. They were forced to turn the Hippogriff into a key, which got Wade emotional, he had already bonded with the hippogriff and named him Henry. Together with Min they finished the final task first. His time on the Badger Gobstones team went over well, scoring eighteen points total and became Player of the Match in Gobstones Match #3. By May he celebrated a year with Indy, despite some misunderstandings and all those rumors they pulled through. Wade played as a Keeper and Beater this year on Quidditch team, helping make it to finals. Unfortunately, after Luc's incident, he left Hogwarts early to be there for his cousin, later learning that his team won the Quidditch Cup back. He returned to Hogwarts in time to sit for his N.E.W.T's, achieving all 7. He was listed as one of the Top Runes Master, giving Professor Botros a hug at the ending feast for teaching him all he knew. The ending feast was an emotional time for Wade and his friends as he would be going off to Wizarding University before playing Professor Quidditch. He gifted his stuffed Hippogriff to Kaiden, feeling he no longer needed it and felt he deserved the comfort it brings. Then he and Minnie took the boat to row back to the trains. To his surprise, he won 4 superlatives: Mr. Hogwarts, 7th year Legacy, Most likely to be Minister of Magic & Target of a Love Potion. Academics, Achievements, Qualifications & Skills - Won Superlatives: Mr. Hogwarts, 7th year Legacy, Most likely to be: Minister of Magic & Target of a Love Potion (2082) - Top Runes Master (2082) - Hufflepuff Quidditch & Gobstones Player (2079 - 2082) - Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (2081 - 2082) - Intern at QQS (Quality Quidditch Supplies) (Summer 2081) - Golden Badger Award (2081) - Advanced Charms Club member (2079-80) |-|O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Hogwarts' Quidditch Stats Term 33= Hufflepuff Quidditch 2079 - 2080 Hufflepuff Team Renesmee Dixon - Captain (Talikins) Ella Bishop (TakemetotheBurrow) Susan Bones (Luna004) Alex Greingoth (Lissy Longbottom) Oakey Gunter (DJ ExpelliarMOOSE) Alyssa Potter (FireboltAvis88) Wade Elisabeth-Potter (Charely Potter) Bliss Ryans (ForeverYours) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Lotus Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Game Results Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (180 - 80) (Wade plays as Beater) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (220 - 90) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff wins (190 - 80) (Wade plays as Beater, one bludger hit) Rank: Tied as #4 Beater with Sierra Greingoth, Selina Skylar, Alice Fischer and Zoe Tillstorm. |-|Term 34= Hufflepuff Quidditch 2080 - 2081 Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Renesmee Dixon (Talikins) Wade Elisabeth-Potter (Charely Potter) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Reserves Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Oakey Gunter (DJ ExpelliarMOOSE) Kace Lecium (hpfan18) Alexia Thorne (sarahb) Game Results ''' Students vs. Staff - Students wins (195 - 130) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores two goals) Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (170 - 15) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores two goals) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (160 - 30) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores three goals) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Slytherin wins (190 - 130) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores three goals) '''Rank: Tied as #2 Chaser with Marcus Branxton. |-|Term 35= Hufflepuff Quidditch 2081 - 2082 Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Forrest Charlton (StarShine) Bristol Haigh (Tattie) Wade Potter (Charely Potter) Asher Stinson (bitsyandtank) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Lotus Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (190 - 20) (Wade plays as Beater, four bludger hits) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Tied game (150 - 150) (Wade plays as Keeper, saves three goals) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (150 - 120) Rank: Tied as #3 Beater with Adelaide Adams. Also ranked #5 Keeper. After Hogwarts After graduation Wade went for his first year at the Wizarding University studying to become a Hippogriff breeder. He put his studies on hold after a year to play for the Tutshill Tornados as a Chaser after being scouted during a game. He visited old friends Min and Ethan with their babies and partied. Sometime during Hogsmeade he made a hair appointment with Nigel and Alec before seeing a Unicorn break in. He offered it a pickle, which worked on making it leave. During Christmas of 2083 he proposed to Indy and married her in May 20th of 2084. Alec became his Best Man and Godfather to all of his children with Ella. Since then Wade could be found at an Autograph event, signing for fans. He continued his education at the University part time, graduating at the end of 2090. He would continue playing professionally before the disappearance of his first son, Thadius, in 2099 with hope dminishing each day he failed to turn up. This led to him ending his contract and retiring to be a Hippogriff breeder. Appearances Wade has naturally blonde hair, though it has grown darker throughout the years from his constant time spent outdoors. Not that he minds, Wade always liked having another shared common with his dad. He also lets his somewhat-curly hair takes its own form, giving it the bed-head look whenever he has it short or long. His eyes are hazel-green, but was born with crystal-blue eyes that resembled his mother's. Wade is somewhat of a thrill-seeker, enjoying new experiences for the sake of an adventure. It's not uncommon to see his eyebrows furrow as he thinks. He's a deep thinker at times, sometimes driving him to the point of exhausion. Wade tries to maintain an optimistic point-of-view, looking for the good in everything, remaining friendly and polite. Smiling and laughing, he enjoys making his old and new friends happy and dislikes seeing anyone look upset. In effect this brings out the protective side in him. To him, comfort is only one big old badger hug away. Seriously, just ask Professor Lafay. Extra *Wade is a second-generation SS Hogwarts character to Charely Potter. *His portrayer for Year 1 - 3 is Ryan Hartwig and Year 4 - 7 is Alex Libby Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Vulpelara Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Class of 2082 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Category:Head Boy Category:Prefects Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Tutshill Tornados Category:Professional Quidditch Player Category:Second generation Category:Wizarding University Alumni